Saviour
by Crazy for Mikita
Summary: My weird imagination... Always loved Cal and Gillian together, so, made my own little world with two of them in it. Will find a way to make them two together in the end :)
1. Chapter 1

He was looking at files for hours. He was watching an interview, over and over again. One more time that has happened to him. Was it possible that he was losing his "talent" somehow? He could read people like an open book, but there were only two persons he was wrong about and both of them ended up dead. He thought that maybe it was time for him to stop.  
"Hey, Cal." Gillian said, entering his office. Realizing that she has interrupted something deep, she stopped at the door.  
"It's okay. Come in." he said, leaving his papers. "Tell me… Do you think I should stop doing this job?" he said, looking at her seriously. He knew she'll never say something to hurt him, so she will never tell him to stop. He asked anyway.  
"Why would I think you should stop with this, Cal?" she asked, confused. She knew about the case and could assume what was going on in his head, but she never thought he would give up his job.  
"I screw it up again, Luv. You know that." He said, getting up and taking his jacket. "And the girl died. Feels like everything is happening again."  
"First : it's not your fault. We were all there and no one saw that one coming. And, second : where are you going?" she asked, following him through the hallway.  
"Better ask where we are going, Gill, cause you're going with me." He said, giving her a quick look and entering the elevator.  
"Okay, so, where are we going?" she asked, entering the elevator just a second after him.  
"We're gonna eat something, darlin'." He answered quickly, pressing the last button.  
"Okay." She answered shortly. He didn't want to talk about it. She respected that. It was their rule.  
"So, how are you? Saw you with your new boyfriend." He said, looking at her curiously.  
"I'm great, actually. And he is not my boyfriend. I know him since I was a child. We were going together on classes in high school. And he's here, in town, by work, and thought to say hi. Is being nice a crime?" she asked with a smile while elevator doors were opening.  
He didn't answer anything. He just gave her a look as he always does. He smiled at her and shaked his head.  
"Where do you wanna go? "he asked, following her to the door.  
"Where ever I can have my pudding." She answered, raising an eyebrow.  
"That weird thing again?" he asked, opening the door for her. He remembered the last time she was eating pudding and that forced a little smile to come out on corners of his lips.  
"I actually like that weird thing. You might like it too, if you're willing to try." She said, turning to him.  
"I'm not five years old." He answered, searching for her reaction. She wasn't insulted. She was actually enjoying this conversation.  
"Well, you act like you are." She answered, showing her white teeth in a smile.  
Cal closed his eyes for a moment, as he felt smile appearing on his lips. She could make him smile even when he felt like a worst person ever.  
"Lucas' restaurant will be fine." He said, not answering on what she has just said.  
"Where ever you take me." She said, looking at his eyes.  
He wrapped his arm around her waist, whispering : "Thank you."  
She did the same with her hand and said quietly, on his ear : "Always."

**This is not finished, there will be more chapters. This is like my own episode, although, of course, I do not own Lie to me. Please review and give suggestions if you like. Have to say sorry for my English, there are some mistakes, but you get what I wanted to say. Writing soon! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

They walked into the building together. Cal didn't speak too much, even while they were alone. Gillian didn't know what to say. She was trying at first to talk to him about anything, but after she saw he's really not in the mood, she gave up, letting him to think about everything.  
They went, each to their office, and started working. Gillian worked. Cal was thinking about leaving.  
Just, there was one thing he didn't want to lose. Not his job, it was never about his job. He would lose Gillian. He couldn't even imagine his life without her making him laugh every day, without her crying and him saying that everything will be fine, telling her how she's a crybaby, without her drinking her orange slushie and eating chocolate pudding. He couldn't imagine a day without her. And that was why he was thinking about staying. The only reason. Nothing else was important at that moment.  
"Cal, we need you. I mean, you have a meeting now, and people have been waiting for half an hour now." Torres said, opening his door.  
"So they won't mind waiting two more minutes." He said, getting up and walking towards her. "I'll be there in a minute."  
"Okay, I'll let them know." She said, turning around and making few steps. "Umm…" she started, entering his office again. "What's happening?"  
Cal just raised his eyebrows. "How do you mean?"  
"I can see you're not fine. I'd just like to know what's wrong with you. And don't say everything is fine. You got out the moment this meeting started, with Gillian, on the coffee. What is that that you can tell her and you can't tell me?" she asked, a bit annoyed because he's not saying anything to her. Everyone knew what was happening, but she.. He never told her anything. That was driving her crazy.  
"I'll be there in a minute. You can go now." Cal answered, showing her to close the door after she gets out.  
Torres opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped and ran out of his office, shutting the door strongly. She was pissed. He always did that. Maybe the way she acted was a reason he didn't tell her anything. Maybe.  
She didn't go to the room where a meeting was, she went to Gillian's office. She didn't knock, she just stormed into the office, mad at Cal.  
"I really care about him, but it would also help if I knew what was going on." She said, loudly.  
Not realizing anyone would enter her office, Gillian jumped from the chair when she heard door opening. "What are you doing, Torres?" she asked, clearly confused.  
"I'm asking you to tell me what is wrong with Cal! He missed the important meeting so he would go on a coffee with you. That's not what he usually does, Gillian. I would love to know what is happening to my boss. I think I deserve at least that from him."  
"I think you should stay out of his private life." She said, sitting back at the chair and taking papers. "And if you talked to him the way you're talking to me, I'm not surprised he didn't tell you anything. Just, stay out of that."  
"Yes. Sure. Because he does what you tell him to." She said, with an angry smile.  
Gillian looked at her, not as confused as pissed, and closed her eyes for a moment. "I won't say anything on that one. I don't know what's happening to you today, Torres."  
"I have a name, by the way. And, it's just hard to work with someone who goes up for a coffee when he has a meeting and that tells me nothing. It affects us too, not just him. This Lightman Group could disappear if he keeps doing this. He's not here, with us, in thoughts. And we need him. I can't afford losing this job." She said, looking down.  
"It's different this time. He needs someone. If I'm that someone, I'm glad I can help. But, trust me when I say this, you wouldn't like to know what's going on in his head. He's in bigger mess than you think he is. Just.. Leave him alone for a while." She said, now softer.  
"Why do you try so hard around him?" she asked. That came out of nowhere. Torres knew she should never ask something like that. You could see something was happening between them, but you should never say that aloud.  
"Because I care." Gillian answered, honestly. She didn't say the whole truth, but that was a good part of it.  
"And..?" Torres asked once more. She started it. No use to stop now. Or maybe stopping would be the right choice, but she really didn't care. She asked what she wanted to know a long time ago.  
"And what?" Gillian asked, looking at Torres. The conversation was getting weird. They both knew that. And they both knew what Torres was asking Foster.  
"You love him?" no one expected her to be so open. Gillian opened her mouth, but not a word came out. She didn't know how to say "yes".  
"The same goes for me, Torres. Stay out of my private life and I'll stay out of yours." She said, turning back to her and walking to the window.  
"You do, right?" Torres kept asking, although she knew it was too much.  
She didn't get the answer. She nodded and went out of the office.  
"I don't know." Gillian answered, after Ria left her office.  
She couldn't say that out loud, but she was pretty sure she felt it. What she felt when he told her he's maybe leaving was more than just sadness because he's leaving his hob, it was because he's leaving her too. She went through a lot with him and he was her savior. Always. When she was attacked, when she was going through a divorce, even rebound. And she still needed him. Maybe it was never about other people. Maybe it was about them. Maybe she needed him always, just didn't know that. Maybe she does love him.  
And she decided to tell him that.


End file.
